


Undertale Sanscest lemons

by ShatteredDream



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Lemon, Multi, One Shot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredDream/pseuds/ShatteredDream
Summary: Just your average book of lemony lemons.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, names ShatteredDream and this is my new AO3 account to all my followers on Wattpad, my name on there is ShatteredDream777, I will be posting my books here as well as over there!
> 
> So please enjoy the first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!!!
> 
> Not requested

_ **{-Dreams View-}** _

Shattered white fragments littered the ground as I slowly picked them up and started to inspect them more closely. I had first thought that these tiny pieces were just glass, but that shine that you usually get from that transparent material, wasn't as dull as this. It was strange, the house we Star Sans's called our base was well kept and maintained in terms of cleanliness. This meant that something wasn't right here, I looked for more of these white jagged things, I picked each and every single bit up, I was so focused that I never noticed that I had made it right in front of Ink's bedroom door. This didn't sit very well with me, I knew something was wrong, but it was all too frightening to open that door and see what lies ahead. This little scenario reminded me of that surge of panic I got once I had woken up and went to check on my brother, only to realize he wasn't there... That was on the same day he changed. I could feel myself grip onto my left arm as I shook a bit, I pushed that thought out of my head and reassured myself.

"Keep calm, Dream... You're friend needs you! You can't let the negativity consume all what's left!" I gave a pep talk to brighten up my mood, which worked nicely, I reached out for the handle and firmly turned it and opened the door. All that talk did for me was nothing, I wasn't prepared for this.

A brown and beige scarf draped itself over this skeletons lap. Both arms destroyed beyond recognition as black ink poured from the wound. Those shards that I had been picking up were some of many scattered around him. I had instinctively put a hand to my mouth to muffle out a gasp, making my way to him, I asked.

"Ink, what happened?! Why are you so hurt?!" I could see him try to smile and make this seem a lot less urgent and important than it really was, but he winced in pain so much so, that the smile was barely even on his face for a second.

"I just had to protect some universes and ran into Nightmares gang..." He chuckled awkwardly as I couldn't help but glance at his mangled arms. They have never been this aggressive against us before and Ink doesn't lose in such a way that makes it a total defeat. I felt something run down my cheeks, as my vision became blurry. I was crying and Ink was trying to get me to stop, but it wasn't going to happen. This was all my fault, if I had just tried to persuade Nightmare into making a peace treaty. If I had just been a better brother and shielded him from the rest of that village.

I carefully took Ink's right arm in my hands as a golden glow, dancing and swirling together with a light green hue came from my hand and enveloped his arm. It started to reconstruct as the black ink circled around what was left, becoming the main ingredient in recreating the bones that made up Ink's arm. Then the ink sprawled across every bruised, cracked or just injured area on his body as it then dissipated into the air, leaving Ink completely healed.

"Thanks Dream!" He moved his arm around and examined it as he nodded with satisfaction, but I don't think I did much at all, I wasn't able to prevent this from happening and there's no way to stop my twin-

No, I remember a way to end all this pandemonium and chaos. Standing up very quickly, I dashed out of there, ignoring Ink's surprised and worried cries, I made my way over to my room, but not without speeding past Swap, who in turn did the same as Ink. I ran to my dresser and pulled out a black envelope, stamped with his symbol... The moon.

I knew the contents of this very letter, it was a peace treaty, just like I wanted, but the way to create this state of calmness was to give over every right I had as a living being and hand myself over to Nightmare. I was scared of accepting a request like this, I didn't know what he would do to me, I had this gut feeling that torture would be awaiting me as merciless laughter came from him while he watched me squirm and cry in pain. Now, I wasn't allowed to be scared, the multiverse can't afford a guardian who will hesitate when an opportunity like this arises. I have no other paths or choices anymore, it's do or die.

The two came barging into my room as I could only spare them a glance and a sad expression. Ink went ahead and snatched the letter out of my hands, it wasn't too important, I had already made my decision and I was going to go through with it, no matter what. Reading the letter, I saw their faces contort into that of anger and shock, they looked back at me.

"Ink, Swap... I have to do this for us, there are no options left for us to take." Ink started to scream and most of it was incomprehensible, but the amount of rage and emotion laced throughout his tone had already told me what I needed to know.

"Dream, there has to be another way, you can't do this! It's too dangerous, what if Nightmare hurts you?! Who will be there to help?!" Hearing Swap say this I felt myself snap a bit and summoned my bow which illuminated the room in gold as I created a fiery blue arrow and shot a barrage of them at the two, pinning them to the wall. Couldn't they see that this is the only thing I can do to stop this?! I just want the best for us, for this multiverse!

"I'm sorry... But I can't waste anymore time." I jumped out the window, I didn't look back even when I could hear their pleads, it hurt so much, but it was the greatest option. This all happened due to me anyway, so I couldn't run away from the responsibility.

I ran into the woods, hoping to get far away as possible from the rest of the group, so they wouldn't be able to find me. Once I was quite the distance away, I opened up a portal and watched as it tore the seams of time and reality in front of me, then I stepped through. I was now in such a desolate place, the houses practically obliterated and no new plants grew, only dead weeds remained.

Looking into the distance,I saw a huge dreary castle belonging to my brother and was the base of operations for his gang. I teleported in front of the sharp iron gate, I was about to push it open and walk inside when black goopy tentacles shot out from the main entrance and dragged me into the Castle, then my body was harshly dropped onto the floor. I just saw a black and gold throne and sitting atop it was him, my brother, my only twin…

**Nightmare.**

The sound of the door behind me slamming shut was heard as I staggered and had difficulty standing up. Then just as I got up I felt an overpowering aura looming over me. The pressure being put onto me was so overbearing that I froze up completely, beads of sweat building up and falling to the ground once they were heavy. I harshly sucked in some air in fear as I stopped breathing after I heard his voice.

"Dream, it seems you've accepted my conditions." That low, but smooth voice was just so terrifying to listen to. I didn't look at him, I just kept staring at the ground in fear, even shaking or any movement wasn't possible for me at the moment.

"How funny, the ray of positivity to this multiverse is cowering beneath me. Come on Dream, won't you look at me?" I felt as something slimy went underneath my chin, slowly tilting my head up as I stared directly into my brothers singular dark blue eye.

The feeling of the tentacle was weird, but overall wasn't uncomfortable, but being this near my brother, was. I watched as he stepped closer to me and put his hand on my cheek, leaning closer and putting our foreheads together, I was scared, but at the sametime, felt so safe. This feels like all the times in the past when we used to just laugh and play.

He started to lean even closer, our faces so close, there was barely any space in between us. He had so much affection hidden in his eye, the twinkling and lustrous shine it gave off, entranced me, I didn't think it was possible for him to feel those types of emotions anymore. Nothing like this has ever come to fruition between the both of us, the serenity was more than beautiful though. He went even closer until our lips met, pushing him away should have been the first thing to go through my mind, but it wasn't. Being in such a close proximity to my brother and him showering me in the love I longed for is relieving. I felt his arms wrap around my waist so carefully that it seemed he was afraid of breaking me, pulling me in even closer as I in turn placed my hands on either side of his face, enjoying the moment and presence of the one I waited for, for so long.

I felt like time had truly stopped, the sweetness of it all was really blissful. But it had to end sometime and so when we did part, I did feel a bit sad and that wanting need I had, grew ever stronger. I saw Nightmares expression and realized I wasn't the only one who felt that way. Taking me into his arms he sat back on the throne with me on his lap. I was facing him, but that didn't deter me from seeing his magic contain the room completely, locking out anybody who wished to go in. Soon I felt one of his tentacles unbuckle the belt keeping my jacket in place as it was slowly taken off along with the remainders of my cape that I had fastened into a hood. As those slide off, my upper body was exposed and all that was left on my person was the black leggings and gloves. His appendages swirled around my ribs and caressed my spine, I felt myself shiver from his touch. His hands gripping my hips as he grinded me down on his member. I started to heat up, the definite flushed yellow face I probably had was making Nightmare chuckle. I leaned down and held onto his jacket as I let my head lower and go towards the side of his head. 

"Hah..." I made breathy gasps right into his ear and moaned quietly. These little actions drove him crazy, I could feel him start to get heated as well. He start to rock and push my hips down as we both enjoyed the pleasure sparking from all this.

We kept this up for a bit as he started to buck his hips up, we both got a little more desperate, but was it ethical to go further? Well at this point, I no longer cared and neither did he. He tore the black tights I was wearing, showing him how much I needed him. 

He then pulled his shorts down and used his tentacles to carry me a little upwards. My entrance was directly above his member, as he started to buck his hips up once again, this time he allowed himself to slide up against my vagina and tease the entrance that led inside of me. I was dripping wet and was struggling to get his dick inside of me, he watched me as I whined. Then he started to lower me onto him and I hummed as the tip went in, I needed more. The tentacles hold on me loosened and I took this chance to lower myself fully, both of us letting out a pleased moan once it was fully inside.

And once I had adjusted, I pushed myself up and then went down, slowly riding him as I enjoyed the feeling of his length sliding in and out of me. Nightmare started to bite the side of my neck as he left hickeys all over me while I started to bounce faster, moaning more. Then he started to angle himself and thrusted upwards trying to find the sweet spot I have.

"Ahhh~" I couldn't stop myself from letting out a long moan as he skimmed that spot that sent shivers down my spine. He started to aim for that place as he got closer and closer to hitting it dead on, my moans weren't getting any quieter as I was starting to scream out in bliss.

"N-nightmare, please, I need more!" I stuttered out as he licked my neck once more and nibble my collarbone as he whispered.

"I'll grant that request of yours~" He pulled back his head and I went back to looking into his eyes, that didn't last long as he then started to slam into my good spot, I felt my legs lose strength as I trembled, I was no longer putting any effort in moving, he was doing it all himself.

The pleasure coursed through me causing my vision to turn white, as if that wasn't enough, I could feel my soul getting pulled out and toyed with. The slippery tentacles rubbed circles onto it as Nightmare sucked the top edges and flicked his tongue. The tongue was now entering my soul, pumping in and out of it as it matched the rhythm of these pleasure filled thrusts. He started engraving the symbol of the moon into my soul as I didn't resist. I could hardly think at this point, all that was filling my head was thoughts of Nightmare. I knew that even if he didn't show it, that he was being incredibly gentle with me, though the hard and fast thrusts weren't really saying that, but I could feel it. 

I threw my head back as I was finally overcome by this amazing pleasure and started to bounce in sync with him. The more I did this, the deeper inside me he got, I started to get this feeling in my stomach, as if there was a knot trying to come loose. Drool dripping down the side of my face as I was completely out of it, but nonetheless I tried my best to alert Nightmare of my incoming release.

"Hah! N-night- ah! I think-!" I couldn't finish my sentence, but he understood as he nodded his head at me and brought me into another kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm the same, Dream~" His member hardened as his gentleness left and he pounded into me, getting us both almost instantly to our peak. I bounced faster, no longer matching his animalistic pace. Moaning and more moaning, groans and the sloshing of both of our fluids mixing in with one another was such a turn on.

That's when the knot tightened so much that it was almost unbearable, I needed to finish. And after just one more thrust that knot was untied and I felt a warm creamy liquid flow into me as Nightmare growled harshly, I felt myself cum alongside him. He rode out both our orgasms, when he pulled out, my body gave out as I slumped onto him, gasping for air after that exhilarating yet exhausting turn of events.

"You're pride must be soaring after claiming me…" I mumbled as he held my waist tightly.

"I've finally taken you as mine, so maybe it might be."

"To think such a prideful king would allow someone like me to sully it~" I cooed into his ear lustfully. All I heard was him laugh before our positions were swiftly switched. I was holding onto the top of the throne as my ass was facing him.

I looked back and gave him a suggestive look and he re-entered me and I trembled.

"You don't know what dirtying this throne really looks like, so I don't think you know the true meaning of the word sully." He gave me a mischievous look as he said that

"What I do know is that I'm forever branded by you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time using AO3, but nonetheless a nice experience.


	2. Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this chapter you can make requests for future chapters!

Please use this chapter to tell me which ships I should write about next!

Remember this is a Sanscest book, so:

-No SansXreader

-No Fontcest (SansXPapyrus)

-No vore 

-No another ships, other than SansXSans one's.

Thank you and happy readings!


End file.
